Electrical assemblies, such as electrical connectors, can include conductor carrying cables that can be configured to be placed into electrical communication with a complementary electrical component, such as an underlying substrate in the form of a printed circuit board. For example, respective conductor ends of a plurality of cables can be mounted to respective contact pads of a printed circuit board. A typical method of mounting cable conductor ends to the contact pads of a printed circuit board is to align the cable conductor ends such that they abut respective ones of the contact pads and to solder the cable conductor ends to the respective contact pads, for instance using a solder reflow process. However, during a typical solder reflow process, solder from a joint between a particular conductor end and a corresponding first contact pad can flow onto an adjacent second contact pad, thereby creating an undesirable short circuit between the first and second contact pads and the cable conductors mounted to them.